


Obvious

by yehwellwhatever



Series: iTunes meme [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt doesn't know what to do anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the iTunes meme. Song used is Obvious by Westlife.
> 
> Thanks to mmmfelicious and mellowdee for the beta.

Kurt is at a loss for what to do. He's done everything to make Finn see how he feels. Well, everything but straight out say it, that is. He knows Finn might not be the smartest tool in the shed, but this is getting ridiculous.

They've gone out - just them, more than once - and Kurt has made it obvious that he's asked Finn out on dates. Everyone else has noticed how Kurt feels; why doesn't Finn?

It's not until Mr Schue gives them their next assignment in glee club that he knows what to do. Why he hadn't thought about that sooner, he doesn't know. If this doesn't work, then he really is at a loss for what to do.

He can't be any more obvious than to sing the words to Finn. If Finn doesn't get it this time, he might as well give up and at least try to move on. Because this isn't good for him, he can't stay hung up on someone who doesn't want him for the rest of his life.

If singing _I honestly love you_ doesn't work, nothing will.

**The End**


End file.
